Yami on the Brain
by Datasoralove
Summary: 1st fanfic. Yay! Yugi is an 11 year old boy that has a Yami. The Yami try's to protect Yugi from... himself? Or the bullies?
1. Chapter 1

Yami on the Brain Chapter 1

**Hi this is my 1st fanfic so please no flames. Cookies to the 1st 8 people who review. I do not own yu-gi-oh and never will.**

**"Speaking"**

**(Thoughts)**

!

(3/4 of the way done) an 11 year old boy thought while walking up the stairs to the apartment. (4 more problems then I'm done) he was thinking about his homework. It was Sunday, he never waited until Sunday to do his homework.

"Yugi, are you done with your homework yet?" The boy,Yugi's, father called.

"Almost." Yugi replied, he walked into his room and shut the door. ( I'm soooooooooo tired) Yugi put his books down and laid on his bed. After resting his head on the pillow he promptly fell asleep, which was weird, Yugi could rarely fall asleep. That was why he was so tired now, the little 11 year old was always stressing about something and it usually kept him up all night.

"He deserves it..." Yugi's Yami said as he pulled his little Light's mind into the oblivion of sleep. " and definitely needs it."

!

**Hope you like it. I'll try to updates a soon as possible.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yami on the Brain Chapter 2

**Hi, I don't own yu-gi-oh, 'Cool Math 4 'or 'Starships' even though I want to.**

**Just to let you know, I am the only cookie winner because I reviewed myself so I could find out where they were. Ha! I get my own cookies.**

**"Speak"**

**(Thoughts)**

!

( Shoot!) Yugi screamed in his head. He still had 4 problems left when he woke from his nap with a start. It was nearing 8:20 pm and he had to leave for his mom's house at 8:45. ( But Yugi, you were doing so good) Thought the Yami in the dark corner of Yugi's brain. However, Yugi could not hear this voice from the darkness. Further more, all he was hearing was his mumbling. "Volume = 3.14•(1.25•1.25)•10.5 , uh... Yah! Volume= pi times radius squared times height." As it neared 8:45 Yugi smiled and packed up his stuff. ( Done! )

- time - skip -

Yugi settled down in the front seat of his father's car and turned up the radio.

" Did you finish your homework?" His father asked.

" Yes" Yugi began singing along to 'Starships' which was on the radio.

(A/N this is Yugi singing) " Starships were meant to flyyyyyyy! Hands up and touch the skyyyyyyy!" (A/N no more singing) After he returned to his mother's house, Yugi took the laptop into his room and played on 'Cool Math 4 '. He ended up passing out from drowsiness at about 3:00 am. Yugi had a horrible 3 hour rest and Yami could feel it. Yami felt useless when he felt his Light tossing in his nightmare-ridden sleep. His access to Yugi's mind was still limited due to the fact that both boys never finished their side of the puzzle, even though they did not know that their puzzles were so important. Yami was slightly happy that his partner was getting some sleep but was very upset at the fact that Yugi passed out and that he was having nightmares. ( My poor aibou) Was Yami's last thought as he drifted into his own restless sleep.

!

**I' not going to update until 2 people, other than myself, review. **

**Ps: aibou means partner in Japanese**

**Please review! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Yami on the brain chapter 3

**O.k I know I said 2 reviews but I could not help myself. I might not be able to update tomorrow and I'm sorry for the short chapters. Once again I do not own yu-gi-oh and never will. P.S slight violence, nothing major because my mom proof reads this.**

**"Speaking"**

**( Thinking )**

!

Yugi woke up panting at 6:00 am when his alarm clock went off. ( Wow, t-that was weird) Yugi was referring to the horrible nightmares he had. (Well, on to the real one, I guess) Yugi hated school, in fact the only reason he liked it was because he learned stuff there. He knew that the bullies would find him, and he knew that they would beat him up even more today because he left school early on Friday for a dentist appointment and missed his 'session', as the bullies called it. Nevertheless, he went to school and prepared for his day.

*[with Yami ]*

"Oh, no it's Monday." Yami was very farmiliar with the bullies' schedule, Yugi walked home every Monday and Friday. He stayed after school until his dad got home Tuesday through Thursday. Yami knew that the bullies found it necessary to drag his aibou into an ally, empty out a trash can and throw said aibou in it before proceeding to see how hard they can shake, hit, or throw the can around. "Darn it!" Yami said wishing he could help his partner. The silver sennen puzzle started glowing on the table in front of him. He sat down and started to work on the half finished puzzle that seemed to be calling: " Solve me! Solve me!" By the time Yugi's last class was over he had 8 pieces of the puzzle left.

*[with Yugi]*

Yugi raced out of his last class as the bell rang. He unlocked his locker quickly and zipped up his bag. Even though he was out of school almost a minute after the bell rang they were still waiting for him. They picked up the unexpecting 11 year old, covered his mouth, and dragged him to the nearest ally.

"We missed you on Friday." Said the first.

" Yah and for missing that, you have to pay us double." Another yelled.

"Pay you for what?" Yugi was able to whisper.

"For going to our school and sitting at our table."

" Bu-but your in 7th grade and I'm in 6th, we don't have lunch together." Yugi spoke the truth.

" That table is ours no mater what time of day it is." With that the bullies skipped the trash can that used to bring them so much joy. The brutes battered the poor boy until he was on the ground, crying as a large mass of bruises.

" You're just lucky you sit alone so we don't have to teach your 'friends' a lesson too." The bullies left Yugi there, he laid unmoving until the glare from his golden millinum puzzle in his back pack. ( Hmmm...) Yugi crawled over to the puzzle that seemed to be causing him so much bad luck. He then realized that he only had trouble sleeping and only got the terrible nightmares after he received the puzzle from his dad. Also, the bullies only started when he had the puzzle. ( That puzzle...) he thought ( I must solve it) his puzzle too seemed to be calling out to him. He was very good at puzzles and only had 3 pieces to the 3D puzzle left. He managed to get over to his bag and with in a matter of minutes, Yugi slid in the last part of his puzzle. And so did his Yami.

!

**I made this one a bit longer so I hope you like it. As I said I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow so that will give you enough time to review if you want to read chapter 4.**

**Bye! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Yami on the brain 4

**Thank you so much to our new cookie winners:**

**My good friends Cryistal4060 (RB) and Mari-Chan (KW).**

**Also Pricilla and WhiteNaomi get a big thank you for being the 1st reviewers that I don't know. ( Oh, and to answer your question Pricilla, Yami is 13 in this fic). So, the first 5 cookie winners are Cryistal4060, Mari-Chan, Pricilla, WhiteNaomi, and myself. Thanks everyone. I don't own Yu-gi-oh, I'm only watching it.**

**"Speaking"**

**(Thinking)**

!

The light was so bright in the dark ally, for both of them. Both Yugi and Yami covered their eyes from the amazingly bright light that came out of their puzzles. "Ugh.."Yami groaned. This was the brightest light he's seen in 5,000 years. Suddenly, as they opened their eyes, Yami found himself next to Yugi and Yugi saw a strangely familiar stranger next to him. "Yugi, are you O.K?" Yami asked, he now knew where he was.

"Who are you?"Yugi asked the figure. He felt himself slipping away but at least wanted to know his name.

"I'm Yami and, Yugi, I need to get you home." Yugi weakly nodded before laying his head on his arms and falling asleep. " Hikari?" Yami asked. ( He must be asleep). Yami quickly picked up Yugi and headed for Yugi's home before it got too late.

-time-skip-

Yami climbed up the stairs and noticed that no one was home. He dismissed any horrible thoughts and locked the door behind him. Yami then carried Yugi up to his room and put him on this bed. Yami pulled out the first aide kit and patched up Yugi's cuts. After putting the first aide kit back into the bathroom, he sat at the foot of his abiou's bed to admire his sleeping light. Yugi then started to thrash around in his bed and call out for his father. Since Yami now had full access to Yugi's mind he soon found out that his little one was having a nightmare about the bullies that attacked him earlier. Yami, seeing enough of his partner's distress, calmed Yugi down before walking out the door in search of his abiou's tormentors.

-Time-skip-

Yami finally found the thugs at a 24 hour cafe. It was now about 11:00 pm but Yami did not care. He ran up to the group and yanked off one of their hats before running into the same dark ally that he was in earlier that day.

"Thats ours!" The bullies shouted.

" If you want it then play a game with me. You pick one of your troops and I'll pick one of mine, we will see who can make the trash can go farther. If you win you get your hat back and I leave you alone. If I win you stop hurting people forever. " Yami replied in a sly tone.

" Fool! You're the only one on your side. I'll do it, it seems easy enough. " The clear leader of the bullies said. He emptied out a trash can and said: "What are you waiting for, pretty boy?"

"You can go first." Yami replied.

The older boy hurled the empty trash can at least 8 feet across the ally. Then it continued to roll for about another 2 feet. "All right then." Yami placed a card in front of his full trash can.

"What a Duel Monsters card? I thought you were old enough to be over that. How old are you? 13?" The bully asked sarcastically.

" Yes I am 13. How old are you? 15?"

"No, 16, I got held back." The bully core corrected with an evil grin.

"No matter," Yami continued, "these are Yugi's cards."

"The little runt?"

"Yes that 'runt' happens to be my friend. Dark magician, attack!" With those words a cloud of dark gas covered the card to reveal a life-sized magician in purple robes. A green staff was in his hand and he used it to smack the full trash can 20 feet across the ally before returning to the card.

"I win."

" You cheated!" The bully yelled and charged at Yami.

"So you lose, then break the rules?" Yami trapped the bully's mind in the shadow realm where he would go through what Yugi went through. The other bullies met the same fate. Their minds were now trapped in trash cans made out of their own violence. Yami returned home.

-time-skip-

When Yami returned home he saw Yugi walking down the stairs.

"Oh, hi Yami. Were's my dad?" Yami shrugged his shoulders.(Hm...Why is he still here? Well, I better find dad first). Yugi walked over to the counter and found a note addressed to him. ( What is this?) He thought. Yugi read the note... And began to cry.

!

**I'm still looking for 3 more cookie winners.(No repeats but your reviews will still be highly appreciated)**

**Please review! : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Yami on the Brain Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long. I had a busy cople of weeks but now I'm back! Thanks to the peeps who reviewed. That would be Picsilla so double cookies to you.**

**"Speaking"**

**(Thinking)**

**!**

"Yugi!" Yami rushed over to the now crying boy on the ground.

"Da-daddy, he's….."Yugi could not finish. Instead, he cried into the older boy's arms. Yami saw the note in Yugi's hand and took it into his own. (His father is dead! How? Oh why do these things happen to Yugi?) Indeed, Yugi's father was dead; the note stated that he had been in a horrible car accident and did not make it out. The note itself was from Yugi's grandpa, who wanted Yugi to move in with him in the next town over.

"Come Yugi. We shall move in with your grandpa during spring break, which is only 2 days away." With that, Yami stood up and held out a hand to the sniffling boy.

"We?" Yugi could barely utter the word.

"Yes, we, my light. You will never be alone again," Yami promised as he pulled the boy off the ground.

"Thank you, Yami." The two boys walked up the stairs to Yugi's room. Once there, Yugi pulled out a large suitcase and started packing. After awhile, Yugi calmed down enough to ask, "Yami, where did you come from?"

"That's a very good question," the older boy started, "I have been with you for a couple of years now. I was inside your puzzle, struggling to solve my own. I do not know or remember much, but I only assume that when we had both finished our puzzles I was allowed to come out and help you." Yugi half expected the puzzle to be special. Yugi, for some reason, trusted Yami, but it still took a few minutes for the information to sink in.

"Why me?" Yugi asked in a somewhat scared tone.

"I do not know," Yami replied, "But that does not matter now. I am here, and you are safe. That's all that matters."

"I just wish I knew why dad had to leave," Yugi said before crying again.

"I know, little one. I wish that too," Yami said looking at the clock on Yugi's bedstand. "It's getting late, two o' clock in the morning to be exact, and you still have school tomorrow."

"It doesn't feel like it," Yugi stated before yawning loudly.

"Of course not, abiou," Yami said with a soft chuckle. He tucked Yugi into bed and said goodnight. Yami sat down on the couch and fell asleep watching television. The last thing he thought before drifting off to sleep was, (If those bullies are back tomorrow then I'll...) They both fell asleep at that moment. Yami's protective subconscience dragged Yugi's restless one into the darkness of sleep once again.

**!**

**Sorry this chapter was so short compared to others of mine. I was thinking about ending it there but, no, I still have 4 chapters left until the end, unless I think of something new. Anyways, please review or else I'll actually end it here. I want one new reviewer but two reviews from anyone will do it! Thank you for reading! **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yami on the brain chapter 6**

I want to get on with this so thank yous/sorries will be at the bottom.

"Speaking"

(Thoughts)

Over the phone

!

**Two days later**

"Almost ready Yugi?" Yami asked his shorter friend.

"Yah I-" Yugi started in a gloomy tone.

RING! RING!

"Oh- I'll get that, but if you can grab my bag from upstairs then I'll be set."

"O.K Yugi" (He has been quite gloomy the past two days, but can I blame him? I would be sad too.) As Yami walked up the stairs, Yugi answred the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yugi."

"Grandpa!" Yugi's mood was lightened slightly by his grandfather's voice. He had not heard from his relative since two days before spring break and he was eager for any news whatsoever... except the news he was about to hear.

**A/N: I thought about ending it here, but I then decided that I've already been to mean to you for this story.**

"Hi my boy, I have news for you,"

(So do I) Yugi thought.

"Your mother is moving in with us but,"

(BUT!?)

"She already brought he stuff over and,"

(AND!?)

"Well… she said she was going to Egypt, I don't know when she'll be back."

"Oh," Yugi bluntly stated, gloomy mood returning ten-fold. (She didn't even say goodbye.)

"So I just got that letter in the mail so…"

"Grandpa! I have to tell you something! I-I found a friend, he saved me from bullies, an-and now I want him to stay. So please, can he move in too?"

"If he is the spirit from the puzzle then yes." The older male stated with a sly smile in his voice.

"How do you know?"

"Yugi, I gave you then puzzle a while back, so it is only natural that I know about the power it possesses."

"Does it have any more power, Grandpa?"

"I will tell you that when you arrive. I expect you here tomorrow O.K?"

"O.K, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight grandpa." Yugi hung up the phone as Yami returned to the room.

"Who was that Yugi?" Yami asked.

"My Grandpa, he said that my mom is moving in with us but she went to Egypt and we don't know when she's coming back. Now they both left me." Yugi had tears in his eyes as Yami pulled him in to a brotherly embrace.

"Please don't cry Yugi, it's almost your birthday, think about what your going to wish for." Yugi looked up in to the older's crimson eyes and said:

"I never had a friend before; your my first one. If friends are this nice then I'm going to wish for more."

"I'm sure your wish will come true little one. New schools are new beginnings." With that, Yami ushered Yugi in to bed and climbed in to his own. Well, It _was_ Yugi's father's bed but Yami had been sleeping in it for the past two nights. (Poor Yugi, first his Dad and now his Mom left him without a goodbye! He wishes to not be alone in this world, that is why I'm here, and I will do anything to make his wish come true.)

!

**Sorry for the wait, my only excuse is writer's block even though it' not a good one.**

**I would like so say thank you and give cookies to all of the following:**

**Priscilla: Thanks for being there and, I never said Yami was nice did I? (I never said he was mean either but, whatever.)**

**LovelySinner7: Thanks for being an awesome friend. Sorry I could not review any of you stories but the ones that I read were great!**

**Yugi's sister death: Sorry for the wait, and thank you. I did not think that people were really waiting to read my story. (I guess they are : p )**

**Two more cookie winners left! I promise I'll get chapter 7 out quicker.**

**R&R**

**: p **


End file.
